


Never To Question

by carmenfoster14



Series: Carmen Sandiego Origin Stories [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dash and Carmen were friends, Explanation as to why Black Sheep's hair is short, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: Black Sheep was told never to question.
Relationships: Coach Brunt & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Countess Cleo & Carmen Sandiego| Black Sheep, Dash Haber & Carmen Sandiego| Black Sheep, Dr. Saira Bellum & Carmen Sandiego| Black Sheep, Dr. Saira Bellum/Countess Cleo (Carmen Sandiego)
Series: Carmen Sandiego Origin Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902301
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Never To Question

**Black Sheep**

Chopped off. That’s what happened to my hair every six months.

Countess Cleo would take me to her classroom with Dr. Bellum and cut my hair to my shoulders.

I don’t know why.

I wasn’t going to ask.

I was raised never to question.

Today was haircut day.

I was exhausted after training. Coach Brunt had me working out for three hours.

I don’t know why.

I did the same thing every day.

I didn’t know why.

I didn’t address my concern. Weakness led to questions.

I was raised never to question.

I made my way across campus to Cleo’s classroom.

They were arguing. As per usual.

When they saw me, they stopped to shower me with chiding affections.

They sat me on the table and brushed my hair out. The scissors cut through my hair effortlessly.

I didn’t know why.

I didn't ask.

I was raised never to question.

James escorted me to my room. Or rather, Dash. That was his code name.

He handed me a water bottle. He always had a soft spot for me.

“Have a good day, Black Sheep!” He winked at me.

I don’t know why.

I didn’t ask.

I was raised never to question.

I woke up tied to a chair.

Coach Brunt’s voice rang out from the shadows. “Well, well, well, looks like baby Black Sheep’s come home.”

My fight or flight response was instantly activated. I checked my surroundings. Rope on my wrists. Rope on my ankles. Knife wasn’t in my pocket.

How was I gonna be an optimist about this?

“Well Black Sheep, looks like we’re taking you back.”

“No!” I exclaimed in a panic.

“Don’t fight back. Don’t talk back,” my former mother figure soothed.

“Don’t ask questions…” I mumbled.

“You were raised never to question,” we said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry  
> no i'm not


End file.
